Interwoven Destiny: Securing the Bright Future
by drmcatcher
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort. Now, it is time for him to help Chris save Wyatt.


_Interwoven Destiny: Securing the Bright Future_

Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort. Now, it is time for Harry to help Chris save Wyatt. This is a HarryPotter-Charmed Crossover.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Charmed belongs to W.B.

Chapter 1: Destiny Fulfilled 

June 2, 2004

A young man with windblown black hair and haunted emerald eyes stood on a battlefield littered with bodies. After seven years of relentlessly searching for horcruxes, learning and battle, he had finally defeated Voldemort, but the price had been too high. Ron and Hermione, his best friends, and countless other magical beings that had trusted him to save them from Voldemort had laid down their lives for a better future.

He had also lost his home. Hogwarts had been his home. It was the only place he had friends. When Hogwarts fell due to a battering ram, the young man was furious. It was that fury that had led him to call Voldemort and challenge him to a wizard's duel. Voldemort had accepted. Voldemort and the young man had battled for hours and hours. The young man was getting tired. In his desperation, he remembered a spell that Hermione had pointed out to him in Matilda Bagshot's _The Art of Necromancy _two weeks ago.

"Had it really been two weeks ago?" he thought. He remembered it as if it was yesterday. He and Ron had been discussing how to get the part of Voldemort that still lay dormant in his body when Hermione burst through the door of the room of requirements. "Harry, you have to see what I found in the library. It's a spell that encases a soul and fills it with love. It could be the answer to our problem with Tom," she exclaimed. Despite Hermione's enthusiasm, Harry remained skeptical, but promised to learn the spell.

Now, that he had defeated Voldemort, he didn't know what to do. Voldemort had consumed his life from the age of one. With Voldemort's death, there was nothing for him to do. Voldemort's deatheaters had died with Voldemort. Furthermore, with the death of his friends and mentors, he had no reason to live except to help create that glorious future his comrades had died to achieve.

However, he couldn't bear to think about rebuilding yet. He had to get away from the battlefield and the memories. It was time for a vacation.

So, he went to Gringotts and requested a meeting with Ragnarok, the head manager of Gringotts bank. Ragnarok suggested he select one of the Potter family properties for his destination. After much deliberation, Harry chose a property in San Francisco, U.S.A. Ragnarok also assured Harry that all of his assets would be transferred to a new account in the San Francisco branch of Gringotts. Harry also asked if there was a way to use muggle money without going to the bank. Ragnarok replied that a credit card was used for such a situation and called Griphook, the Potter family account manager. "Griphook, please prepare a magical credit card for Mr. Potter, Ragnarok commanded.

After receiving the credit card, Harry Potter went to his flat and packed his things. He instructed Asa, his pet phoenix to join him in San Francisco. With that, he turned toward the door of his flat. He was ready to begin the next chapter of his life.

Chapter 2: Welcome to San Francisco!

June 5, 2004

After three exhausting days of traveling by airplane, Harry Potter stood in front of his new home: Potter Manor. The three-level brick building with its well-manicured lawn and colorful garden welcomed him. Unlike Grimmauld Place, this place was light and airy. "I could live with this", Harry thought.

Next, Harry entered the house. The house had all of the usual rooms, but Harry was interested in the room of requirements. Upon finding the room of requirements, Harry imagined a quidditch pitch with two large hoops for goals and a flying snitch. Harry summoned his firebolt and chased the snitch. After an hour of practicing, Harry went inside to prepare a turkey sandwich for lunch. Then, he returned to the room of requirements and asked it for a dueling chamber.

When he entered the room of requirements, Harry saw a set of dummies on a wall. On the adjacent wall, a pair of swords was crossed over a shield inscribed with a picture of a phoenix. Leaning against the wall with the swords was a shelf that contained bows and arrows and revolvers. On the wall opposite the wall with the swords, there was a shelf full of books about dueling and spells. In the center of the room lay a raised dueling platform.

Harry approached the dummies, selected one and shot spells at it. He discovered that the dummy would change various colors depending on the power level of the spell: black for very low and white for excellent. He also discovered that lower-level spells like Wingardium Leviosa earned him an excellent, but more difficult spells like Expecto Patronum earned a fair. The spell that he had used on Voldemort earned him a "Needs Help, but you must never use that spell again!"

After dueling, Harry showered and dressed and went downstairs to eat dinner when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door to find three ladies standing outside his door. The first one had long brown hair and was holding a cake; the second one had shoulder-length dirty blond hair and the third one had red hair. Seeing as the second one was biting her fingernails, Harry sent a magical wave of comfort toward her. The second lady felt the comfort and gathered up her courage and said, "Hi, my name is Phoebe and these are my sisters Piper and Paige (she pointed to each sister.). We found out that you just moved in and wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. We live across the street. If you need anything, you can ask us.

Harry patiently waited for Phoebe to finish, took the chocolate cake from Piper's hands and placed it on the kitchen table. Then, he invited the sisters into his new home. Once the sisters had taken their seats, Piper asked, what's your name and what brings you to the neighborhood? Harry replied, "My name is Harry Potter. I'm on vacation and this manor belongs to my parents. They left it to me when they died." Piper was going to ask how Harry's parents had died, when Phoebe interrupted and asked Harry if he was going to give them a tour of Potter Manor. Harry agreed and showed them all of the rooms except the room of requirements.

While Harry was showing them the master suite on the upper landing, Piper pulled Phoebe into another bedroom and demanded to know what Phoebe had felt from Harry since Harry hadn't taken the empathy-blocking potion yet. "Using my intuition, I realized Harry didn't want to talk about his parents' deaths. Actually, other than that, I can't get any kind of reading off him." Piper was astounded.

At that moment, Harry entered the room Piper and Phoebe were in with Paige and said, "I don't appreciate people talking about me behind my back, but I'll make an exception since I know that you are very powerful witches by your auras. The reason you can't get a reading off me is because I practice occlumency daily. "What is occlumency?" Paige asked. "It was a way to protect my mind from Tom," Harry replied. Harry pointed to his scar. Harry continued, "Through this scar I had a connection to Tom. To keep him away, I practiced occlumency." "How do you practice occlumency?" Paige asked. Harry replied, "You imagine your mind as a house, divide the house into rooms, and place your thoughts in the room it goes in with a label so you will always be able to find the thought when you need it. Harry muttered under his breath, "It sure is handy during exams," but Phoebe who was standing closest to Harry heard him and asked "Are you still in school?" Harry realized Phoebe had heard him and said "I'm 24 years old and it has been seven long years since I left school." "How have they been long? Phoebe asked. Harry growled. "Okay, then. 'I'll tell you about my sisters and me then," Phoebe said. I work for the Bay Mirror as an advice columnist. The column is called AskPhoebe, and I am a bit of a celebrity. Would you like a copy of the Bay Mirror tomorrow? Let's see. Then there's Piper. She's the eldest and is married with a cute two year old little boy. His name is Wyatt. I can't believe I'm an aunt. Piper owns P3 and Paige changes jobs every week.

Then, Harry led them back to the kitchen table and served them chocolate cake. After dessert and some more light banter, the sisters realized it was getting late. They said their good nights and left.

Chapter 3: Research and Dinner at Evans Manor

Two weeks later, Phoebe came downstairs to have breakfast, which was unusual since she usually worked on her column and grabbed a granola bar on her way out the door. "I see you are in a good mood this morning," Piper greeted Phoebe. Just then Paige groggily walked into the kitchen and said, "She's making some of us look really bad. Where's the coffee?" "Coming right up," Piper answered, handing Paige a cup of hot black coffee with two teaspoons of milk and a teaspoon of sugar. Just the way you like it." Thanks, Piper, Paige said. Then, Piper turned from Paige to Phoebe and asked, "What has you in such a good mood? Did you win the lottery without personal gain?" Phoebe answered, "Harry is on my mind." "Huh? Why?" Paige asked. Piper interrupted and said, "Well he is young, drop-dead gorgeous, and single. You do the math."

"That is true, but that's not my point," Phoebe said. Remember, when he discovered us talking about him and I told him I was a bit of a celebrity, he just rolled his eyes and said "Not everything printed in black and white is true." I had a distinct impression that he knew what it was like to be a celebrity. So, I have been researching about him in my spare time, and I finally hit the jackpot. "What have you discovered? Paige asked. "Harry Potter is the 'Boy who lived' and the 'Man who Defeated Voldemort', Phoebe answered. "Those are just his titles. It doesn't say anything about him," Piper said. Oh, but there's more, dear sister.

When we went over to his house he told us his parents had died but didn't mention how. Well, Voldemort killed his parents when he was a year old. Since then, the wizarding world has relied on him to one day destroy Voldemort. He fulfilled their wish three weeks ago. His vacation is really a vacation from the wizarding world." Then how does his wizarding world compare to ours?" Paige who loved magic asked. "All I could find out is that in his wizarding world, wizards and witches focus their magic through a wand, while we do it through our bodies. We will have to ask Harry tonight," Phoebe answered. She continued, "I took the liberty of calling him last night and telling him we will be visiting him tonight. He agreed." "Well, what else was he going to say?" Piper exclaimed. Before Piper could continue with her rant, Phoebe sheepishly said, "Sorry sis, but I have to go to work. I will talk to you later."

Later that night after another demon vanquish, courtesy of Christopher Perry, their whitelighter, the Charmed Ones and baby Wyatt stood at the doorstep of Potter Manor. When Phoebe rang the doorbell, Harry answered the door and invited the sisters and baby Wyatt into his house. "So, what brings you back here?" Harry asked the sisters as soon as they had taken seats in the sitting room with Wyatt on Piper's lap. We just wanted to visit you," Phoebe said.

"That sounds reasonable. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to check on the roast," Harry said. "You know how to cook?" Piper asked. "Of course," Harry absentmindedly replied, "I have been doing it since I was tall enough to reach the knobs on the stove."

Harry went to the kitchen and checked on the roast. When he returned to the sitting room, he asked Piper what Wyatt liked to eat. Definitely spaghetti, Piper said with a chuckle, remembering Wyatt smile when his mouth was covered in spaghetti sauce two nights ago. "Coming right up," Harry said as he conjured a bowl of spaghetti and a high chair for baby Wyatt. He placed Wyatt in the high chair and told Piper, "I'll feed him. Go select a movie from the manor collection in the den and I will join you soon." Piper was reluctant to let anyone near Wyatt, but she needed the break. So, she reluctantly agreed.

While Piper was in the den, Harry returned to Wyatt and laughed. Sauce was smeared all over Wyatt's face. "You just need a little help, big man. Your aim is a little bit too much to the right," Harry said. Harry wiped Wyatt's mouth and conjured a little flying airplane. "Look! Over there! It's an airplane," Harry exclaimed. Baby Wyatt followed the airplane around the room with his eyes. While Wyatt was occupied, Harry slipped small forkfuls of spaghetti into Wyatt's mouth. Soon, the spaghetti was all gone and Harry went to check on the roast.

The roast was done. So, he called the sisters to the kitchen. While the sisters entered the kitchen, Harry wiped Wyatt's face and conjured some toys for Wyatt to play with.

During the meal, Piper said she loved the roast and wanted the recipe, while Phoebe and Paige were talking in hushed tones and playing a game of scissors, rock, and paper.

After dinner, Harry picked Wyatt up and took him to the sitting room. The sisters followed him. When they took their seats, Phoebe asked Harry, What is it like being the Boy who lived?" In the past, Harry might have been offended, but he had long ago accepted his destiny and the status he received. "So, you have been researching me? I am honored. Welcome to the fan club," Harry declared. "Why aren't you upset? The Daily Prophet is out looking for you or at least Rita Skeeter is. We could give them information of your whereabouts," Paige said. I know you are not going to and besides I'm not hiding, I'm on vacation. I will return to England eventually. Besides, Rita needs to keep her ears where they belong or her secret will be revealed." "What is her secret?" Paige asked. "She is an illegal animagus. An animagus is a witch or wizard who can transform into an animal," Harry lectured. "You would be a great teacher," Paige complimented. "Thanks, but I'll probably become Hogwarts' headmaster when I return to England," Harry said.

Then Phoebe said, "I read that you went to Hogwarts to learn about magic. How come they teach you spells with the wand and how come you can use a wand and yet conjure things without a wand?" Harry answered, "I learned to not use my wand to do magic. I didn't want to be defenseless if my wand was ever taken away from me. For that reason, I also practice martial arts. Want to spar, Phoebe?

Piper interrupted and said, "Maybe some other time." I have a question though. "How come Wyatt didn't lift up his shield when you picked him up?" "He likes me?" Harry answered. Does he usually lift his shield up at strangers? Harry asked. Piper replied in the affirmative. "I don't have an answer for that question. Maybe Wyatt can tell you when he learns to talk," Harry said.

For now though, we can enjoy dessert. Harry went to the kitchen and asked, "What kind of icecream do you want? I have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and cookie dough icecream." "We'll take chocolate icecream," Phoebe said. After dessert, the sisters and baby Wyatt left.

Chapter 4: Earning Piper's Trust

The days passed. Piper really wanted to give Harry a chance, but for some reason she couldn't. Her mind kept reminding her that Harry could somehow get around Wyatt's shield. What would stop Harry from harming them?

So, Piper visited Harry everyday for the next month in an effort to get to know him better. Sometimes, she would knock on Harry's door and ask for a recipe. When he was out in the garden, she would help Harry plant herbs. Other times, she would find Harry enjoying a glass of lemonade out on the front porch and join him.

Slowly, Harry became her friend. So, when Phoebe suggested she ask Harry to baby sit Wyatt before a demon chase, Piper agreed. She called Harry and asked him if he could baby sit Wyatt. Harry said, "Sure, I will be there in a few minutes." Harry apparated over to the Halliwell Manor, shrunk Wyatt's playpen and toys and placed them in his pocket, picked up baby Wyatt, and waved a farewell to Piper before apparating over to Potter Manor.

When Harry got home, he took the playpen out of his pocket and unshrunk it with a flick of his wrist. Then, he put baby Wyatt down in the playpen and unshrunk Wyatt's toys. As soon as Harry placed Wyatt in the playpen, Wyatt cried. So, Harry picked him up and asked him, "Do you want to fly, big man?" Taking Wyatt's giggle as a yes, Harry went to the room of requirements and imagined a quidditch pitch. Then he told Wyatt, "This is a quidditch pitch." Then, he summoned his firebolt and said "This is my broom. I use it to fly. Would you like a ride?" Wyatt just giggled some more. "Okay, I'll go slowly at first. Then, I'll go faster. Get ready! Fasten your seatbelt because this is going to be a wild ride."

After flying at fast speeds high up in the air, Harry noticed Wyatt was turning green, so he flew closer to the ground. The air currents weren't as strong lower to the ground, but Harry enjoyed himself immensely. He couldn't say that for Wyatt, though. The once happy baby looked ill. He couldn't return a sick baby to Piper. So, he quickly landed and placed Wyatt on the couch that the room of requirements provided, but Wyatt wanted to be held. So, he asked the room of requirements to provide a rocking chair and _Jack and the Beanstalk_. Then, Harry read _Jack and the Beanstalk_ to Wyatt until Wyatt fell asleep. Then, Harry took Wyatt to his room and placed him on the bed.

An hour later, Piper came to pick up Wyatt. She asked Harry, "So, how was Wyatt? Did you guys have a good night?" Harry answered, "We had a lot of fun. I read him a story and he went to sleep. Then, I took him to my room." Piper followed Harry to the master suite and found a peacefully sleeping baby. She picked up Wyatt, bade Harry farewell and left with Wyatt.

After that first time Harry babysat Wyatt, Piper realized that Harry was good with children and she could trust him with Wyatt. So, she started calling him to baby sit every time a demon interrupted their life.

In addition to babysitting, Piper started to go to Harry's place to discuss problems in her life. Harry would quietly listen and sometimes suggest solutions. To her, Harry was better than that marriage counselor she had seen with Leo last year. So, one day she went to Harry's house and told him, "I need a second opinion. Can you help me? My sisters are great, but they may be a little too close to the situation." Harry answered, "Sure, I'll just get us a bucket of rocky road icecream." Harry returned with the icecream and motioned to the patio. He put up a silencing charm and a muggle repelling charm and asked Piper to take a seat. Piper looked into Harry's eyes and asked, "Am I a bad wife and mother? I'm trying so desperately to keep the family together, and things are falling apart. Leo keeps to elder land and comes down only when I call him and Wyatt doesn't get the love of a father and a mother. Why can't he see that we need him? Harry saw the tears roll down Piper's cheek. He wiped her tears and said, "You are a good mother, wife, and sister. You just need to give Leo an ultimatum. Make him choose between his family and elder work." Harry continued, "What is an elder, anyway and who is Leo?" May I meet him?" Instead of answering, Piper called Leo. When Leo finally arrived, Piper said, "Harry, meet Leo."

Leo turned from Piper to Harry and said, "It's nice to meet you, but why did Piper call me?" Before Harry could answer, Piper said, "I am offering you an ultimatum with Harry as witness: You can either have a family or be an elder. You can't do both." Leo answered; I have to go, Piper. I'll tell you my decision later. "As far as I'm concerned you just made your decision, Leo," Piper yelled.

After Leo left, Piper turned to Harry and said, "Leo is my husband and is an elder. The elders are supposedly the most superior force of good and control the balance between good and evil." "That is interesting, because in my world there are no elders. I wonder what would happen if I broke one of the rules of your world," Harry said. However, that is a concern for another time.

Seeing that Piper needed to get rid of her anger, Harry asked, Piper do you know how to sword fight?" Piper answered, I learned a little when Mordaunt tried to convince me that Excalibur belongs to me. Harry said, "Good. Then, I challenge you." With that, Harry grabbed Piper's arm and took her to the room of requirements. He asked for a dueling room, fit for a swordfight, complete with a king, a queen, and a set of townspeople. Once the room was ready, Harry called the Gryffindor sword to him and Piper grabbed the sword the room of requirements furnished, which happened to be Excalibur.

Harry said, "Ready to taste defeat, Piper? Before she could reply, the referee the room had created said, "Ready, Set, and Go!" Harry and Piper bowed to each other, but Harry wasn't taking a chance that Piper would cheat like Malfoy. She wasn't a Malfoy, but he didn't know what to expect. So, he took a half bow and waited for Piper to strike. Sure enough, she aimed for the left and he dodged. Wherever she struck, he would dodge. She quickly got tired of striking, but didn't know how to deal with an opponent who just dodged and didn't strike.

Harry knew Piper was exhausted. He was surprised she had lasted 30 minutes against him. Most wizards and witches would have run away after the first five minutes. However, he had been easy on her. The match was a good warm up So, Harry said, "Ok. That's it. That was the first lesson. If you want more lessons, you are welcome to return." Piper looked at him and asked, "Are you serious?" You would be willing to teach me?" "Yes. You have the talent and potential to be a great swords lady, Piper," Harry answered. With that, the referee declared Harry the winner and Harry banished the Gryffindor sword and Excalibur.

Piper spent the next week mulling over Harry's offer to teach her how to fight with swords. It would be nice to have a way to defend herself. She knew little martial arts, but she wasn't as good as Phoebe. It would be nice to be good at something that her sisters could not do. She could also compete with Wyatt when he officially accepted and bonded with Excalibur.

With thoughts of some day teaching Wyatt to wield Excalibur, Piper knocked on Harry's door. Harry opened the door and asked, "How may I help you?" Piper replied, "I accept your offer. I want to learn to swordfight for me and for Wyatt." "Why do you want to learn to sword fight? Harry asked. "Wyatt is destined to wield Excalibur, and I want to teach him," Piper explained.

5 minutes later, Harry explained what types of swords there were and that certain swords fit certain people. For instance, smaller, lighter swords were used by women than by men. The advantages of the lighter sword were that it could be easily concealed and it was more ductile than its heavier manly counterpart. Then, Harry showed Piper the proper way to hold a sword and the proper fighting stance.

After the initial lesson, Piper came every evening for more lessons and rapidly progressed. When she got hurt, Harry would mutter a healing charm and Piper's wound would close up. It worked like Leo's healing magic, but it was something she could perform. So, it was even better. On one occasion, she asked Harry for the incantation for the healing charm he was using. Harry was taken aback and asked, "What do you use to heal wounds?" Piper answered, "I call Leo. He thinks of love, a bright light appears, and the wound is gone." "However, I like your method better, Harry, because I can perform it," Piper continued. "You don't need an incantation, Piper," Harry answered. You just picture healed skin and it will appear." Harry continued, "If you want a more direct method, try making a potion using _Potions Moste Potente_.

Chapter 5: Harry Meets Chris

With Harry babysitting and providing lessons, Piper felt it was time to compensate. She knew Harry wouldn't accept money. So, she invited him to dinner at the Halliwell Manor. She was pulling out all the stops and going to cook the best meal her culinary skills could muster. She was going to cook her prize-winning lasagna and make a chocolate cake.

She was busy putting the finishing touches on the cake when Harry knocked on the door. She welcomed him and served him some tea and scones. In between bites, Harry asked about baby Wyatt and the club. He also congratulated her on her progress with Excalibur.

When Harry said Excalibur, blue and white lights appeared and revealed a young man with long brown hair that covered his forehead and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Harry looked at the young man and thought, "We could be twins." Then, he noticed the young man's almond –shaped eyes and face. That's when he realized the young man was Piper's son and Piper didn't know it.

Meanwhile, Piper was trying to calm down by biting down on her tongue instead of yelling at Chris for appearing at the wrong time. She was going to thank Harry and bask in the light of his praise. Harry was a great swordsman and teacher. She wished she could be half as good. She also admired his patience.

However, Chris had to interrupt. She said, "Chris, you have the worst timing possible. I'll help vanquish whatever demon is after Wyatt, but first we will have dinner. Then, I want you to meet someone." Chris complied and sat down for dinner. Piper turned from Chris to Harry and smiled. "I'm sorry for the interruption. Would you like to have dinner, Harry?" Piper asked.

Harry woke up from his reverie at the word dinner and joined Chris at the table. The lasagna and chocolate cake were excellent. Harry complimented Piper on her culinary skills and tried to ease the tension in the room by asking Piper how things were going in her life. He also asked about Phoebe and Paige. Chris noticed that Harry never asked about Leo. "What had his mother confided to Uncle Harry?" Chris was about to find out.

After dinner, Piper led Harry and Chris to the sitting room and introduced Chris to Harry. Piper said, "Harry, this is Chris. He is our whitelighter. Before you ask, that means that he is a guardian angel who protects witches. A full whitelighter is a mortal who did good deeds in his lifetime and is being rewarded in his afterlife. Paige happens to be a half witch-half whitelighter because Mom married her whitelighter." At the end of Piper's speech, Harry greeted Chris and asked, "May I have a word with your whitelighter, Piper?" "Sure, Harry," Piper answered.

So, Harry grabbed Chris's arm and apparated both of them to the door of the room of requirements. He told the room he wanted a comfortable place where nobody could listen to the conversation inside the room. Jazz music played in the background, while two beanbags faced each other.

Harry pulled Chris into the room of requirements and said, "Chris, I know you are Piper's son." Chris would have been shocked if the person in front of him was anyone but his Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry was very observant due to his years in the war. "You see me for a few minutes and you discover my identity; Mom sees me for a year and a half and hasn't figured it out yet," Chris deadpanned. Chris continued, "I would have been surprised, but I know you too well, Uncle Harry. "If you are really my Uncle Harry you can change into his animagus form." Everyone who really knew Harry knew that Harry was a multi-animagus. He could turn into the phoenix, Gryffindor lion, the basilisk, or a stag at will. Harry transformed into all four forms, respectively, and asked, "Is that enough proof for you?"

Instead of answering, Chris ran to Harry and said, "I have missed you so much." At that moment, Harry realized Chris was still a child even though he was only a year younger than him. Harry tousled Chris's hair. When he saw large circles under Chris's eyes, he took a vial of dreamless sleep potion out of his ever-ready potion belt and spoon-fed tree drops of dreamless sleep potion to Chris. Then, he picked Chris up, exited the room of requirements, and tucked him into bed in the guest bedroom.

Two days later, Chris woke up to the aroma of pancakes and sausage sizzling. He was refreshed and dreams hadn't disturbed him. When Chris got to the kitchen, Harry set a plate piled high with lots of pancakes topped with maple syrup, scrambled eggs, and sausage before him. Chris hungrily dived into the food. Harry chuckled and said, "Ron used to gobble up his food like that and Hermione used to point to me and say, "Ron, look at Harry and follow his example. You are not an animal." Hermione's admonishment never deterred Ron. To this day, I think he did it deliberately.

Harry might have been chuckling, but Chris knew Harry missed his friends. They had been his sole source of family. Chris knew that a large part of Harry had died the day Ron and Hermione had died. Chris also knew that he helped fill the void Ron and Hermione's deaths had left in Harry's heart and Harry had become Chris's family. It was for that reason that he poured his heart out to Harry.

Chapter 6: Chris's Story 

The future is a bleak world. Every single building is in rubble. The air is full of smoke. The grass and trees have died and flowers bloom late or not at all. The Halliwell Manor is a museum. However, you have been able to keep the attic, Uncle Harry. You saved it so that I had something to inherit. You also built comfortable apartments in the Chamber of Secrets. How you managed to get electricity to work in the Chamber of Secrets is beyond me, but you did it. Then, we organized the Resistance, the only movement dedicated to resisting Wyatt.

When I see baby Wyatt, all I can think about is the brother I lost. I used to admire him. I wanted to be everything he was. I followed him everywhere he went. Then, one day, I saw him beat up another kid. I thought he was defending our heritage as witches.

Apparently everyone is under the impression that witches are evil, ugly creatures with warts on their noses. Melinda, my younger sister, said that she once beat up a kid for saying that all witches should be burned at the stake as punishment for evil.

Apparently, my type of witch can burn. Mom said she found that out the hard way when the elders sent her and her sisters to an alternate future where Aunt Phoebe had to burn at the stake for murdering someone. She said that Aunt Phoebe felt the flames. So, when they were thrown back to their time, Mom was overjoyed to see Aunt Phoebe again.

However, I digress. So, I never mentioned the fight to mom. Because the fight was outside school grounds, the school couldn't punish him. So, Wyatt got off scot-free that time. After the first act of violence, it got easier and easier for Wyatt to be violent. When he killed an innocent we were trying to protect, I told mom. I thought she could get Wyatt some counseling, but she didn't believe me and said I was just trying to sully Wyatt's reputation and get some attention. By then, Wyatt was busy organizing the underworld. I came to Mom many times and told her Wyatt was evil, but I always got the same result: utter disbelief and a lecture about telling lies. So, then I turned to dad and the aunts, but they acted just like mom. Mom even kicked me out of the Halliwell Manor and dad slapped me.

I could handle dad's rejection since I had been dealing with it ever since I was born. Dad wasn't there for me and I held it against him, but mom's rejection hurt more than Dad's rejection ever did. Mom had loved me. She was the one who I ran to when I scraped my knee after falling off my bike. When dad gave Wyatt gifts and ignored me, mom would buy me a bigger present and say it was from dad.

So, when mom kicked me out of the Halliwell Manor, I came to live with you. We had the greatest times. I even started introducing myself to other people as Chris Evans, nephew to the legendary Harry Potter.

Then, one day, mom called me and said she needed help with a demon vanquish. She sounded desperate, so I orbed over to the Halliwell Manor. When I arrived, Mom was on the floor surrounded by pools of blood. She told me, "Chris, I believe you, now. I am so sorry. I am leaving now. Just remember, I love you." I didn't want her to die. I desperately shouted for dad, but he didn't come. When he finally arrived, Mom had died. Dad stared at her lifeless body and blamed me for it. He called me a murderer and left for elder land to mourn mom's death. The same demon would return to murder Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige. I was 14 and I had lost my family except for Melinda and you. Wyatt and dad didn't count. After the funeral for Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, I brought Melinda to Potter Manor with me. Ever since then, Melinda and I have been living with you.

At the height of Wyatt's terror, we relocated to a muggle community close to Diagon Alley. Then, I met Bianca, the phoenix assassin and our new neighbor. I fell in love with her. We were engaged to be married. I didn't want Wyatt to find out about the existence of my future children and to come after them. So, I hatched a plan with Bianca to travel back in time and find out what changed Wyatt. However, I didn't count on the fact that he would turn Bianca evil and send her after me.

Bianca came to the past to take my powers away from me and deliver me to Wyatt. She had to do it twice, since Piper blew her up when she assaulted me in the attic. I went with Bianca, but I told Piper that Leo will have to fix the floorboard himself.

When I arrived in Wyatt's court in the future, Wyatt congratulated Bianca and tortured me using telekinesis. The torture somehow woke Bianca up. Bianca turned good again and tried to stop Wyatt, but a spear was thrown at her from one of Wyatt's minions and she died. I chanted a charm from the _Book of Shadows_ and got my powers. Then, I said turned to the triquetra on the wall, chanted the spell to go back in time, and jumped through the open portal. If I had tarried any longer, I would have been hit with one of Wyatt's energy balls. Since then, I have been sending the Charmed Ones (Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige) on numerous demon vanquishes in an effort to find the demon that turns Wyatt evil, but I'm not getting any closer and the deadline of my birth is quickly approaching.

Chapter 7: Lessons 

Harry patiently listened to Chris's story. He was going to offer his services when Asa flew into the room and said, "Harry friend, the lady who comes to learn to fight with swords has arrived." Harry replied, "Thanks, Asa." Then, Harry turned to Chris and said, "Sorry, but I have to cut our meeting short. Piper is at the door and I have to ask you to exit this room because I need it for a dueling chamber. You are welcome to take Asa with you or re-enter for a lesson in sword fighting." Chris asked, "Who is Asa?" The phoenix on my shoulder is Asa, Harry replied." Chris marveled at the sight of Asa, but said "I want to participate in this sword fighting lesson." Harry didn't want to keep Piper waiting any longer, so he exited the room of requirements with Chris and opened the door for Piper.

Harry welcomed Piper and took her to the door of the room of requirements and had the room create a dueling chamber with three swords. Piper looked at the extra sword and asked, "Harry, who is joining us?" Harry answered, "I thought we would do something a little different today. You will be sparring with Chris and I'll spar with whoever wins. I'll gauge your endurance level and ability to get into the proper stances I have already shown you, Piper. Think of this as practice for the real world. It will also give me a chance to see how Chris handles himself in a duel." Harry continued, "Ok, on your mark, get set, go!"

Piper and Chris eyed each other. Harry was proud to see Piper followed his instructions on the proper stances of a duel that he had taught her, but he also saw that Piper followed his rules, but Chris was willing to change his style to fit the situation. When Piper struck, Chris was able to parry the blow. Piper did the same when the roles were reversed, but her parries weren't as strong as Chris's parries.

Seeing Chris in action, Harry understood why Chris was the leader of the Resistance. Chris had an eye for detail. His plans may be illogical, but they were always successful, which is why Chris was unable to give up and return to the future.

After 30 minutes, Piper was exhausted and said, "I yield." The match ended and Harry called Piper and Chris to him. Harry said, "Piper, you have followed all of my instructions to the letter, but you forgot the most important one: Your opponent can do anything. So, always be prepared." Harry continued, "I learned that lesson the hard way during the war. Voldemort wasn't going to wait around for me to grow up and bring the war to his doorstep; I had to do it on my own." Then, Harry turned to Chris and said, "Congratulations!" Next, he faced both pupils and said, "Next lesson, I'll face Chris and Piper can watch for errors, but for now, go home and rest."

As Piper was leaving, he saw her crestfallen face and asked, "What's the matter, Piper?" "It's just that I thought I could win. I'm feeling like a failure again. I wanted to make you proud of me, Piper answered." "First of all, I am proud of you, Piper. You have rapidly progressed. Chris has been trained to fight, you are just starting and he is your whitelighter," Harry said, trying to reassure Piper. "That's just it. Whitelighters are supposed to be pacificists not fighters, Piper explained." "Where did you hear that, Piper? Whitelighters are just as human as you and me. After all they were once mortal." Piper couldn't find fault with Harry's logic.

So, she left with a lot to contemplate. Could Leo have been wrong? Could the Elders be wrong? Harry's argument was beginning to make sense. What other beliefs did she have that could be weighed and found wanting? What surprised her even more was that she was actually considering Harry's argument. Harry was six years younger to her. Shouldn't she be wiser than him? The answer was no and that scared her. Harry had seen war. She hadn't. Her skirmishes with demons were nothing compared to the Battle at Hogwarts and she knew it. She had always wanted a normal life and despaired that she would never get it, but Harry's life had been harder and he was stuck in the spotlight. Compared to Harry's life, her life was a walk in the park. She also realized that Harry had grown up faster than any person she had ever known and that included Chris.

Meanwhile, Harry and Chris were holding a meeting and making revisions to Chris's plan to change the future. Harry suggested, "Why not compile a list of all suspects and cross them off as they prove themselves innocent? We could question everyone using veritaserum." "I still want to go demon hunting, but I like your idea," Chris replied. All right, get started on that list. It might be better to start with the elders since you have already vanquished countless demons," Harry suggested. Upon hearing Harry's suggestion, Chris grinned evilly. He would finally be able to learn all of his father's darkest secrets. Revenge didn't get any sweeter than that. Harry continued, "I also would like to find out what your true powers are, but only if you let me." Chris nodded his consent.

So, Harry spent the next few days preparing the potion. Meanwhile, Chris orbed to the Halliwell Manor to get the Book of Shadows and compile a list of elders and demons. When the potion was ready, Harry called Chris and told him to drink the small vial of potion. Chris looked at the potion in disgust, but downed the liquid in one gulp. The potion put Chris to sleep. Harry picked Chris up and placed him on the bed in the guest bedroom. Then, he performed a charm that would record all of the powers Chris had on a piece of parchment.

Three days later, Chris woke up and looked around. He couldn't remember how he had gotten to the guest bedroom at Harry's house, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get rid of his massive headache. So, he made his way to Harry's room to see if Harry had any Advil, but Harry wasn't there. So, he sat on the doorstep and waited for Harry to return from his early morning jog.

When Harry returned home, he found a groggy Chris on the doorstep. Harry smiled and took a vial containing headache curing potion out of his potion belt. Harry handed the vial of blue liquid to Chris and said, "Drink this. You will feel better in no time." Chris reluctantly took the vial and was pleasantly surprised to find that the potion tasted like peppermint. Chris then asked, "How come this potion tastes better than the other one you gave me last night?" Harry replied, "I invented the potion you just took. The one you took last night was a textbook version. I have been experimenting with ways to make textbook version potions taste better without losing their potency." Harry continued, "Now that you are ready, let's go find out what your powers are." Chris reluctantly followed Harry to the guest bedroom. Harry read the list and said, "It says that your powers are telekinesis, orbing, healing, astral projection, lightning bolt wielder, freezing, levitation, empathy, and shape shifting. That is quite a long list of powers." Harry then explained, "My original purpose in finding out your powers was to see if you have the animagus ability. Shape shifting will cover it. To shape shift, just imagine the creature you want to be and you will become it. For instance, if you want to become a peacock, you have to imagine every feather and the arrangement of feathers, the color of the head, etc. Would you like to try it?" "Yes," Chris shouted. Chris felt a little foolish, but he backed away from Harry and imagined the way Asa looked down to her blue-tipped feathers of her wings. Chris slowly transformed into Asa. When the transformation was complete, Harry conjured a mirror and let Chris see the results. In the mirror, there was a perfect replica of Asa. Chris was overjoyed. He had shape shifted on his first attempt. Harry commented, Chris, I see Asa has rubbed off on you. Now that you have admired yourself, it is time to return to your human form. To do so, imagine your human form down to the smallest cell." Chris followed Harry's instructions and transformed to his human form.

Once Chris was human, Harry said, "Don't worry, the transformation gets less painful the more you do it. Also, you will develop the habits of whatever creature you transform into. In this case, that was Asa. If I had called Asa, you would have been able to communicate with her." Hearing that bit of information, Chris wanted to test Harry's assertion. So, he told Harry to call Asa. When Asa arrived, she perched on Harry's shoulder and asked, "Harry friend, what is the matter?" Harry answered, "Asa, Chris is going to transform into you and see if he can talk to you. So, be nice." Asa was offended. As if she would do anything irresponsible. Meanwhile, Chris had transformed into Asa and laughed at Asa's sarcastic reply to Harry's request. When Chris had returned to his human form, Chris said, "Harry, I heard your conversation with Asa. Asa is so funny. Why don't you keep her around all the time?" Harry replied, "Her sarcasm annoys me when I'm trying to talk to someone."

Then , Harry changed the subject. "That's all I can teach you," Harry sadly said. "The rest of your powers are inherited from the Charmed Ones and Leo. So, I cannot train those powers." "That's okay. I can already control those powers. I just don't use them in memory of Mom's death," Chris replied.

Two days later, Piper rang the doorbell and said, "Harry, I'm ready for my lesson." Harry directed her to the dueling chamber and called Chris. Piper took the seat the room offered and motioned for Harry and Chris to get into their stances and begin sparring. Harry called for the Gryffindor sword and Chris called for Excalibur. So that Piper would not recognize the sword, Harry silently muttered a charm to disguise the sword.

Once Chris and Harry got into position, the match began. The swordfight looked more like a complex dance pattern than a duel. Harry and Chris would each strike, block, and parry. Both did not want to yield, but Harry had more endurance and stamina than Chris who had not exercised since he left the future. For that reason, Chris yielded after an hour and Harry banished the Gryffindor Sword and Excalibur.

Then, Harry turned to Piper and said, "Comment on our duel." Piper replied, "The only mistake Chris made was getting tired too soon. The more tired he got, the more sloppy his blocks and parries were. Also, his anger at not winning got in the way of his performance." "Good job on your evaluation, Piper!" Remember what you have said and improve your own performance," Harry lectured. Then he added, "You will both join me for my morning run tomorrow. Meet me here at 7:00 a.m. Class dismissed."

Chapter 8: Exercise and a Surprise

The next morning, Piper knocked on the door and shouted, "Harry, I know you are there. Open the door." Harry followed Piper's orders and asked, "Where's Chris?" Shouldn't we be getting started already?" Chris appeared behind Harry and said, "Harry, what's going on?" Why is Piper here?" She is here to join me for my morning run," Harry replied. Chris slapped his forehead and said, "Oh, I totally forgot. Why didn't you wake me up?" "How was I going to do that? Dump water on you? You can sleep through anything. You are worse than Padfoot!" Harry exclaimed. "Besides, you need all the rest you can get for tonight's entertainment," he added. Harry's speech about his sleeping habits, although said good-naturedly, reminded Chris that he was getting too soft here in the past and he had to re-train himself. Instead of retorting, Chris looked down at his feet and apologized to Harry. Harry said, "It's okay, Chris. Apology accepted." Then, everything was as right as rain between them.

Piper couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Chris had openly apologized to someone, but why? Her musings only generated more questions and were giving her a headache. So, she focused on the fact that Chris had apologized. Maybe Chris wasn't such a bad person after all, Piper decided.

Not wanting to ponder anymore, Piper said, "Harry, what do you do for your morning run?" Harry switched to teacher mode and said, I usually do 100 sit-ups and 50 push-ups and run down to the Golden Gate Bridge and back, but since you guys are out of shape, we will start small. Just do as many sit-ups as you can in a minute. I'll put a charm on a paper that will tell me how many sit-ups you do properly. We will repeat the same process with jumping jacks. Then, you guys will run to the end of Prescott Avenue and I'll follow my usual path. After that, I'll meet you back here and we will lift weights in the dueling chamber. After we lift weights, you can leave. Just remember to return for sword fighting lessons tomorrow. If you guys finish before I return, do some jumping jacks to cool down."

Then, Harry led Piper and Chris to his backyard and motioned for both to get into position. Then, he silently muttered a spell on their bodies that would record on a parchment how much exercise they did along with any vital statistics like heart rate. The spell would also tell him if either Piper or Chris was in critical condition and needed medical help. Then, he got into position and started his usual exercise. Chris and Piper took Harry's cue and followed the plan.

Later that evening, Chris and Harry sat in the sitting room trying to come up with ways to lure Leo into the "Interrogation Room" as Harry called it. Harry had asked the room of requirements to replicate one of Voldemort's torture houses. He knew the layout since he had once been one of Voldemort's prisoners. The torture house would at least be intimidating. It was just a dark and dank 10 feet by 10 feet cell much like the cupboard under the stairs Harry had lived in at the Dursleys. What made it torture was that Voldemort would send one of his deatheaters, usually Malfoy or MacNair, to perform the cruciatious curse every hour. Harry didn't even know if the cruciatious curse worked on elders, but he had to try. His own methods during the war were better in that all captured death eaters were fed and keep in solitary cages. He didn't torture them, which the DA members said made him better than Voldemort, but he never believed it. Luna told him that he did what he had to do and he saved millions of lives. Luna's belief hadn't made him feel any better.

Now, Chris was in the same boat as he had been, but Chris was so much better at hiding behind his emotions. Occlumency had been his saving grace, because it turned off his connection to Voldemort and kept the nightmares that had plagued him since fifth year away. What was Chris's secret to keeping it together? He looked at Chris and realized that Chris held onto the hope of a better future. At that moment, Harry vowed he would give Chris that future he craved and so richly deserved.

With that vow in mind, Harry suggested, "Why don't we have Piper call him and then douse him with a sleeping potion?" Chris thought about it and said, "That's not going to work. Leo is too suspicious and we already let it slip that we are having entertainment tonight." "Hey, it was a mistake, darling," Harry said. "Don't call me that. It sounds so foreign," Chris reprimanded. "Then, what do I usually call you, Chris?" "Munchkin," Chris deadpanned. "Why do I call you that? You are not short." Chris threw up his hands and said, "Uncle Harry, sometimes you are worse than Aunt Phoebe and Melinda put together. I don't know and I don't pretend to work out the kinks in your brain. That's Aunt Arye's job."

"She does a great job with it, too," a melodious voice said. Chris turned towards the voice and ran into the arms of the most beautiful lady Harry had ever seen. Harry stood there and stared. "You are as eloquent as always, my love," the voice laughed. "As for you, my little gentleman, what has happened to your hair? That mop just won't do. Your uncle's mop can't be helped, but yours can." With that, the lady pushed Chris into a chair, conjured a pair of scissors, and started cutting his hair. After 15 minutes, she stopped and admired her handiwork. "Now, you look like a gentleman, my little one."

Chris gazed into the mirror his Aunt Arye handed him and decided he liked the haircut, but he had so many questions. Arye peered into Chris's eyes and said, Patience, little one. All of your questions will be answered."

10 minutes later, Harry woke up from his trance and asked Chris, "Did I just imagine that lady?" Will she really be my wife?" Arye entered the room and said, "You have had a shock, my love, but the answer is yes to both questions." "Now that you have returned to the land of the living, it is time for Chris to get his answers." "Yes, I am from the future and I am here to help you and my wayward husband's past self fulfill your destinies. All is fine in the future. Your cousins are safe, my little gentleman."

Chapter 9: Interrogations

After Arye's abrupt entrance into their lives, Harry and Chris discussed more plans for luring Leo into the Interrogation Room. Arye quietly sat in the corner and knitted. Every once in a while she would tell Harry and Chris that an idea was insane and could not be executed.

Then, Harry had a light bulb moment. Hey! That's it! I already told Piper we are having entertainment. So, I'll invite the Halliwell household over here and we will hold a magic show. It will at least keep baby Wyatt interested. During the show we can do that sawing a person in half trick. When Leo lies down in the box, I'll make a copy of him and place the copy in the box. Meanwhile, you will orb the real Leo to the Interrogation Room. I'll make a copy of myself and join you there. The copies will converse as we would have conversed if we had been present.

Two hours later, Chris and Harry were in the Interrogation Room. Harry had administered the veritaserum and asked all of the obvious questions: "What is your name? What is your age? What is the Elders' plan for Wyatt?" Leo had answers for the first two questions, but drew a blank at the third. Chris asked him what elder would know, but Leo didn't have the answer for that question. So, they released him.

They interrogated many other elders in the same manner and got the same results. Nobody seemed to care that Wyatt would be evil except for the future people and that was disheartening.

Then, one day, the Charmed Ones and Chris were in the library at Magic School researching what other creatures that didn't exist in the Book of Shadows could harm Wyatt. Gideon approached their table and said, "I found something in this book that may be helpful." While the others gathered around the book, Chris stood a distance away wondering how Gideon knew what they were researching and could find the answer so easily and quickly since they had poured through countless books for hours. He was surprised his family hadn't become suspicious of Gideon. They were suspicious of everyone. It had been the way the Halliwells had survived before Chris got kicked out. Then, Chris realized that Gideon was an elder and he remembered how he had been taught that elders were always right and honest and the epitome of trust. Harry had taught him to read between the lines and see that elders could do wrong and often did do wrong. Chris couldn't shake his distrust, so he decided Gideon would be the next victim of the Interrogation Room and the Charmed Ones could do whatever they wanted.

While the Charmed Ones went after the Game Masters, Chris shape-shifted into Jeremy, the head elder, grabbed Gideon and orbed him over to the Interrogation Room. Then, he exited the Interrogation Room and shape-shifted into a phoenix. He trilled a few notes and asked Asa to bring Harry to the Interrogation Room. Asa heard Chris's call and picked Harry up and dumped him in front of the Interrogation Room.

Then, Chris shape-shifted back into his human form and said, "It is time to interrogate Gideon. I am going in as myself, but I need you to transform into Jeremy, the last elder we interrogated." Harry transformed into Jeremy using his metamorphmagus ability, wiped a tear and said, "They grow up so fast."

As Harry entered the room as Jeremy, Gideon bowed and asked, how may I serve you?" Then, he saw Chris and said, "Why is the boy here?" "Gideon, the boy is the Charmed Ones' whitelighter. As such, he deserves respect," Jeremy boomed. Then, he turned to Chris and said, "Proceed, Whitelighter of the Future.

Chris took a deep breath and approached Gideon. He opened Gideon's mouth, placed three drops of veritaserum on the tip of his tongue, and began the questioning. After asking about his name and age and other irrelevant information, Chris asked Gideon, "What are your plans for the Grand Design?" Gideon answered, "The twice-blessed child has too much power. He must be destroyed." Upon hearing Gideon's answer, Harry as Jeremy declared, "You are guilty of murder. You are to be executed. Blessed be." With a flick of Harry's wrist, Gideon became a mouse. Gideon tried to escape, but Harry caught him and held him up the tail. Then, Harry called Asa and fed the Gideon-mouse to her.

One hour later, Harry, Arye, and Chris met the Charmed Ones and Leo at P3 to celebrate their victory. The Charmed Ones and Leo had defeated the Game Masters, while Harry and Chris had interrogated and executed Gideon, the real culprit and Wyatt had been saved. They were all busy talking when Phoebe tapped a spoon on her glass and said, "Let's toast to a brighter future." Everyone clinked their glasses together.

Then, Phoebe suggested they all grab a partner and dance. Chris stood off to the side to let Harry and Arye dance, but Harry said, "Munchkin, this is your night. Go dance with Arye. It might be the last time we see each other. Let's make the most of it." So, Chris took Harry's advice and asked Arye for a dance. Arye agreed. As she danced, she stole glances at Harry. Chris noticed and said, "Aunt Arye, Uncle Harry is fine with this. In fact, he told me to ask you if you would dance with me." "I know why the Harry of this time is avoiding me. He knows he isn't the man I fell in love with yet, but he is so close to the real thing that it will be hard for me to return to the future, and it will be hard for him to forget me. The Arye of this time is not like me. She has a lot of growing up to do." Chris nodded. Then he said, "I know it is unconventional, but why don't you ask Uncle Harry to dance? Arye looked at Harry and said, "I am not going to compete with my younger self. She is staring at him. Let's see what happens." Sure enough, Arye's past self floated over to Harry and said, "Sir, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" Harry looked over at the older Arye and at her nod turned to the much younger version and said, "Yes, my lady, the pleasure is all mine."

Chapter 10: The Bright Future

Chris and Arye woke up in the guest bedroom of Potter Manor to the sweet aroma of pancakes, eggs, and coffee. They went downstairs to find Harry at the stove cooking a meal fit for an army. Arye floated over to Harry and asked, "My love, what is the special occasion?" Harry who had been flipping a pancake replied, "Welcome home, my love and darling!" Arye was still a little confused, so she asked, "What are you talking about?" She added, "My head is hurting, so please be plain, my love."

Harry turned around and for the first time she noticed how much more handsome and older he looked, but he still had that wind-blown hair look. She also noticed that his haunted emerald eyes had disappeared. Now, his eyes sparkled. That could only mean that her husband had finally learned to enjoy life.

Just as Arye had noticed the changes in him, he noticed the changes in her. She had always been very fair and tall, but she was not as agile as she once was and her temper had proportionately increased.

Harry didn't want to face Arye's wrath, so he started to explain how she was still his wife and her history was the same, but Chris had become their son. Harry had expected Chris to protest. So, he said, "Sorry, munchkin, it looks like we changed more than we thought we did." Chris replied, "You don't have to apologize for anything, dad. I have always thought of you as family, so, for me, you have just been promoted from uncle to father, but what happened to Piper and the others?

Piper is now married to Leo and they have four children: Wyatt (who is good), Chase, Melinda, Prudence, and James. She named James after her favorite teacher, which would be me. "You need to work on your modesty, my love," Arye teased Harry. "Why bother? I have you," Harry answered. Chris interrupted and said, "Please continue your story, Dad. You can make love with Mom later."

Well, let's see. Phoebe decided to marry Cole, but they had to make him human. She now has twins: Chris and Matthew. I think Phoebe admired you, because Little Chris is always coming over here and telling me how he is named after someone who saved the world. He wants to be like you.

As for Paige, she married Kyle, one of the white lighters we interrogated. They have two children: Jenna and Patience. She is also headmistress at Magic School.

In addition, you will be happy to know that the Aunt Prue you had in your past life is alive. She married Andy and they have three children: Christina, Kyle, and Julie. They are adopting Gabriella. If all of the papers are accepted, Gabriella will become a part of a big loving family.

Speaking of family, Piper has asked me to be a godfather for Melinda and James. So, in a way, you are still a part of the Halliwell family, Munchkin. You are also best friends with Wyatt who does not wield Excalibur. You do.

In addition, I divide my time between teaching sword-fighting at Magic School and Defense against the Dark Arts at the newly re-erected Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I also am the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Is there anything else I have forgotten? Just then, a bushy-haired brown lump jumped into Harry's arms. Harry hugged the lump and said, "Little Lily, what have I said about sneaking up on people?" Lily recited from memory, "It is wrong. It shows poor taste and a lady should always be sophisticated." Arye who had not heard her sweet daughter's voice in a long time said, "That may be true, but rules are meant to be broken, but only for the right reasons." Arye continued, "Don't you remember how your father went to the third floor corridor in his first year at Hogwarts even though it was forbidden?" "I had to. I couldn't let Voldemort take the Sorcerer's Stone," Harry said in his defense. Then, Harry turned to Arye and asked, "What is the right reason in this case?" "Love, Arye replied.

Hearing her mother's voice, Lily turned her attention to Arye and shouted, "Mommy, you're back! "There's so much I have to tell you," Lily exclaimed and happily chatted about school and her friends all night."

While the ladies talked, Harry apparated Chris to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and sat down on one of the beams. "This is a very nice place to think, but I want to talk to you, Munchkin. So, Chris sat down beside Harry. Harry took a deep breath and began. I know you want to ask me how I have retained the memories of our past lives. The truth is that I was destined to guide you. The day I defeated Voldemort, a voice spoke to me in a dream and told me that I had to find you.

Destiny may always link us, but love will make the journey worthwhile. Arye used to say I was too paranoid to enjoy life. She was right. Now, I have happiness, love, and peace. Who could ask for anything more?

The End


End file.
